Lost
by Meda-Chan
Summary: Kotaoro woke up in the forrest,knowing nothing. He returns to be accused of hurting the people closetst to him.


Hey everyone, Meda-Chan here presenting this fanfiction …it's a Negima fiction….I'm not good at them…but here we go. It's my first time using these characters in a fanfiction. I usually use them in rp's, which is hard for me, sense I always get Nodoka and Konoka mixed up….

* * *

**Open Eyes**

Kotaro opened his eyes as light shinned down upon him. Where was he? He sat up looking around; he was in a forest, but why. Was this a prank pulled on him by Kaede.

He got to his feet walking around, this forest was familiar, it's the forest he trained in with Kaede-nee-chan. "Hello?" he yelled out as he walked. Maybe kaede brought him out her. He walked around for hours, not hearing another voice, nor did he sense her presence.

He headed back towards town, it only took in a hour to get there. The first place he went was back home to see Natsumi. He opened the window and crawled in, "Hello, Natsumi-nee-chan, Chizu-nee-chan" he called out. He heard no answer, only voices.

"We know it was him, defending him wont help" said a voice. "He didn't do it, I know he didn't'' said a familiar voice. It was kaede, what was going on. "Because we allowed that monster to stay here, he has put all of their lives in danger,, he's the reason Natsumi-san is barely alive now!" shouted the man.

Natsumi-san, barely alive? Kotaro crawled more into the house. "Kotaro is to be caught, if you could prove his innocence then we wont have to send him back" Kotaro's eyes went wide. NO, he was NEVER going back to that place.

"If we find out your hiding him Kaede-san, your in as much trouble as he is" said the man in a rude tone as he stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

"You can come out now kotaro-kun" Kaede said. Kotaro flinched as he came around the corner. "I'm not going back, you cant make me" he yelled with fiery anger in his eyes. "What happened here? Who hurt Natsumi-nee-chan?" kotaro asked. "You did, or so they say" Kaede relied. When i arrived here, you were laying in the corner with scratches and bruises all over you, and Natsumi-san was in the middle on the room, laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. He hand marks around her neck indicating she was strangled. She also has cuts bruises and a bite mark on her side" Kaede replied.

Kotaro looked around the room, and there in the middle of the floor was a puddle of blood. "But, I don't remember any of it, I don't remember being in a fight, and i don't even know how I got out in that forest" He said with fear, and anger in his voice. "I took you there" Kaede said as she walked to the door. "Stay in hiding, everyone is looking for you" was her last words before she disappeared.

Kotaro walked into a corner, crouching down grabbing his head, hot tears running down his face. NO, it's not true, he could never hurt Natsumi. Hours passed as he stayed in that corner, it was getting dark.

He stood and walked back to the window he once came through. He took one last look around the room before leaping out into the night. He ran at a quick pace, he needed to find someone to believe him, someone who could listen. Negi. He jumped onto of a building being quiet as he walked. Negi's house wasn't much further. He took one step and was thrown back. He looked up to see Setsuna, holding out her sword to him.

"Setsuna-nee-chan" he said. "I'm here to take you down for what you did to Natsumi-Chan, after everything she's done for you. You're a monster for hurting her that way" Setsuna yelled to him. "I'm not going to fight you nee-chan" Kotaro said as he stood to his feet. "I don't want to hurt you" he added on. "Then die!" Setsuna said as she ran towards him, blade ready in hand.

* * *

Sry it was so short, I'll try to make it longer 0.o I hop it's ok, I don't know if it's good enough to continue, but I will if I get at least 2 or 3 reviews. Know someone is reading them will give me the ambition to write more, and for me to know it's not just wasting space on the page.

Preview:

Kotaro looked down to the blood in his hands. He looked over an saw Asuna's body, she wasn't moving at all, did his last attack hurt her that badly. He looked back up to Setsuna as she spread her wings flying down on him. "You're not hurting any more of my friends" He couldn't move, fear ran through him. "This is for ojosama" Setsuna yelled as she drove her sword through his right shoulder. Kotaro yelped in pain, He didn't want to die here. He wanted to see Natsumi.


End file.
